I would walk 500 miles
by pfshhh
Summary: Hermione, Harry, and Ginny are sent back to the Mauraders time. Romance, jokes, and danger follow them...[ahh that is a cheesy summary, but oh well it's better than it sounds i swear]


**Yeah, I know, I don't own crap… Just the storyline.**

**It's also my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not the best.**

**Pairings- HG/SB, and GW/HP**

**Setting- Hogwarts**

"My answer is the same as the last five times you've asked me Ron," Hermione said with a sigh. "No, I will not go out with you," With these words she turned and started to walk away from him down the corridor.

"But Hermione-" Ron was cut off by Hermione turning around to face him, a look of utmost consternation on her face.

"You just don't get it, do you? I don't like you like that, and if you keep on acting like this I don't think we can be friends," she said angrily. Once again she turned and strode away from him, turning the corner with an angry flourish.

Ron chased after her and sped around the corner, opening his mouth to reason with her, but he was stopped short at the sight before him. Harry Potter, his supposed best friend, was locked in a passionate embrace with Ron's little sister!

Hermione was standing staring from Ron back to Harry and Ginny. After several minutes of Ron spluttering and trying to find a way to express his anger in words, while the happy couple was still unaware of their audience, Hermione finally cleared her throat loudly.

Harry and Ginny sprang apart, and looked sheepishly to see who had caught them. Upon noticing Ron's bright purple face, they both visibly paled. "Oh fuck," Ginny muttered under her breath.

The entire school had known about the romance between Harry and the youngest Weasley, except of course Ron. They had had no choice but to keep him in the dark about their relationship, he was exceptionally protective of his baby sister. Hermione had helped out a lot, keeping Ron busy in the library so Harry and Ginny could sneak out for an afternoon together by the lake, or being the messenger between the two when one of them couldn't get away from Ron.

Harry looked at Ron, who was still in shock, and then at Hermione. She sent him a silent message with her eyes, and Ginny noted the exchange. Nodding, she agreed too. The three of them all turned at the same time, and bolted for the end of the hallway, away from Ron.

"COME BACK HERE!" Ron had regained the use of his voice, and was chasing after the trio.

"Where should we go?" Ginny said, panting as she tried to keep up with Harry.

Glancing back at Ron, Hermione said "There's a storage closet up around this next corner, we can hide there."

"HARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron didn't have the speed of the group in front of him, and he was starting to slow down already.

Harry threw open the door to the closet, and quickly jumped in headfirst. "Ouch I hit my head on something!" Instead of sympathy, all he received was a "Shut up!" from both Hermione and Ginny, as they too ran into the closet and shut the door quickly.

There was a blinding white light as the door shut, and the trio in the closet shielded their eyes. "What the hell was that?" Ginny demanded.

"I don't know, but I don't hear Ron anymore, maybe he stopped chasing us," Harry said cautiously.

Hermione stood up and pushed a stray mop put of her way as she went to open the storage closet door. She stuck her head out slowly, and looked down the hallway. She saw no sign of Ron, but instead she saw Albus Dumbledore leaning against the stone wall across from the closet.

"Ah, I see you have arrived," he said, as he gestured towards the closet. "You may come out; as I'm sure it is quite cramped in there."

Harry pulled Ginny to her feet, and then followed Hermione out into the hall. "Professor, we're sorry if Ron disturbed anyone, he was just yelling because he was angry," Ginny started to explain.

"It is not a problem my dear, as I have no idea who 'Ron' is," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "What is the last thing you remember seeing before you opened the closet?"

"Well, we were running from Ron, and then we jumped into this closet. There was a bright light, and the next thing we knew Ron was gone, and you were here," Hermione explained to the headmaster. "Is something going on, Professor?" she said suspiciously.

"Well my dear, I believe there is. Could you please tell me what year it is?" Dumbledore questioned the girl.

"It's 2005, sir." Hermione said slowly, as if he had asked her the most obvious question in the world.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. It's 1975," Dumbledore said to the dumbstruck group.


End file.
